


Secret Garden

by Chellendora



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama needs to replenish his dwindling supply of demonic seeds, but how does he explain these strange plants to his mother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> As I was driving home from school the other day this idea popped into my head. I don't really see Kurama as the gardening type, I figure he probably goes to Demon World to gather them. But if he were in a pinch, I think that he would grow his own.

“Shuichi, I didn’t know you had a garden.”

Kurama had to mentally stay his physical urge to whip around to see who had spoken. That was the first flag of a guilty conscious. Instead he took his time, so when he turned to face his mother he looked calm and composed, just as Shuichi always did.

“It’s something new,” he replied, smiling warmly at her. He didn’t like to lie to her generally, but when that lie could protect her life he had no choice. It was better that way. Even if he had cut all ties with Youko, there was still danger that would find him. The less she knew the better.

Shiori walked into his room, setting the basket of clothes she had been holding on the floor before coming over to the window. The plants were arranged neatly on a window sill box facing the backyard. She examined the plants, her brow slightly furrowing as she studied their odd shaped leaves and bizarre colors.

“What kind of plants are these?” She couldn’t place the name of a single one and none of her friends that gardened had plants quite like these.

As usual, Kurama’s mind was quick and as sharp as a knife. “It’s for biology. We’re studying genetics and we’ve been crossbreeding different plants to see what happens. These are the result.” He looked back at the plants, thinking how ironic that he was comparing such deadly weapons to harmless school projects. “Our teacher let us keep them.”

Shiori smiled at her son, a smile that only a mother could give. “They’re very beautiful, Shuichi.” She walked back over to the clothes basket and picked it up, balancing it on her hip as she left the room to go to her previous destination.

Kurama released a silent sigh of relief. He reached out and held the purple and silver leaf of one of the plants. Perhaps Yuusuke would let him bury them in his yard instead?

* * *


End file.
